Supernatural Rejection Letters
by Chibi-Chan71
Summary: 'Dear Mr. Potter. We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.' ... Nope! Humor/Crack.
1. Rejection

I had way to much sugar, and have gone into 'crack-writing' mode. As such, I have decided to start writing a large group of Supernatural-Harry potter Crossover rejection letters..

Some are meant to be funny, some are meant to be sad, others are just because. Each chapter will be a new letter and tell a new story.

If you guys want to write your own rejection letters, just send them to me in a PM, and i'll be glad to post them up along with your name.

I hope you guys get a big of a kick reading them as I did writing them!

* * *

><p>Dear Professor McGonagall,<p>

I regret to inform you that I have already accepted my invitation to the MMMMA, (Miami Merlin Memorial Magical Academy) and therefore cannot attend Hogwarts.

Because I live in the USA now, it is much more convenient to go to school here then across the ocean. My adopted father John Winchester has also been hired at this school as Professor. He'll be teaching 'Defense against magical beings' as well as physical education.

Plus, by oldest brother seems quite content staying close to the beach.. VERY close.

Thank you for your consideration,

_Harry Potter-Winchester._

_~P.S_; If Headmaster Dumbledore is the same Dumbledore that dropped me off at Number 4 Privet Drive when I was a baby, My adopted Father and brothers would like to have a long talk with him… Preferably in the nearest dark alley.


	2. Conner Crowley

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I will _not_ be attending Hogwarts. I would rather choke on a still-beating heart. There is nothing there I need, nothing that I could wish to learn, and no one to meet there that won't be a pureblood prejudging jerk or a walking-in-blind muggleborn.

They are both below my standing, and I am fair above school learning… Should you need a Professor a few years from now, though, I will be happy to consider your request… for a price..

Now if you will excuse me, me and my father have a few.. Debts to collect.

~ Prince Conner Crowley, AKA 'Harry Potter'

Son of Furgus Crowley, King of the crossroads.


	3. Angry Brothers

Dear Professor Mc-Gona-Who-Ever,

My little brother is not going to your school…

QUIT sending the bazillion letters, QUIT sending the mass of birds, and KEEP THEM THE HELL AWAY FROM MY IMPALA!

My father has been missing for 4 weeks, My other brother just lost his girlfriend, and Harry needs to stay here with his FAMILY. Not run halfway across the world to a place he hasn't been since he was _five!_

After we find our Dad and close things up over here, we might consider letting Harry join your school. Until then, Bobby is helping Harry along just fine…

So, in closing; Send anymore letters or owls our way, and I will _personally capture the feathery little bastards. I will then pluck them, clean them, and fry them for dinner. _

_Got it?_

_~Dean Winchester._

_P.S; Try to come over and kidnap Harry, I will shoot you in the face…_


	4. payment in full

Dear Professor McGonagall,

'Harry' will not be attending your school… As 'Harry' is currently busy being a host to a very important demon.. Me.

You see, I was traveling around England with my father some years ago when I ran across this cute little boy playing alone on a swing… Covered in bruises. Bleeding though his shirt. Starving and all alone.. Poor little thing… and as i was walking past this dejected little boy, I noticed a scar on his head...

'No!' I thought to myself.. 'This couldn't be THE Harry potter! Not the boy-who-lived!' It was…

I went over to him, and asked him what had happened to him… He opened up to me immediately.

Apparently the poor boy was being beaten by his uncle… neglected by his aunt.. And hounded daily by his cousin. We talked for hours and hours, and before long, he trust me implicitly. I then offer to save him from his family and right the wrongs that had been done to him, if he would only agree to share something with me.. His body. He said yes, reluctantly, but yes none the less…

It was only then that I took possession of his body.

The death certificates of all three of the Dursleys in the Surry police department should be proof enough that I held up my end of the deal.

So, knowing that the Demon/wizard pact of 1860.… and since he invited me in…. He and his magic are mine.

So Sorry for your lose…

Alexial, Son of Azazel. Demon Commander.


	5. Reasons why

**Professor McGonagall,**

Your school is much to far away for me to be comfortable with.

Your Headmaster is a manipulative fool.

Your communities are still in the dark ages.

Your Ministry is incompetent, corrupt and useless.

You do nothing to help protect or save the lives of non-magic folk.

You have civil wars every ten years or so.

You have no wards against vengeful ghosts, Demons, rouge werewolves, or even dag-gone PIXIES…

And you really think I'm gonna send _my boy_ over there?… What do you think I am, an idjit?…

**_~Bobby Singer, legal guardian of Harry Potter._**


	6. Questions, anyone?

This letter arrives in a business envelope, on a card stock paper.

* * *

><p><strong>To; Professor McGonagall.<strong>

**From; concerned persons.**

My little brother has recently been given a invitation to your school. Unfortunately me and the rest of my family are a little worried about just sending him off to you, Especially out of the country. If you could answer a few questions for us, and clarify a few things, it would help make our decision a lot easier...

How long does your school year last?

What other courses do you offer?

How well protected is your building?

What kind of wards are around the grounds?

How will he be able to contact us while there?

In the event of a Emergency, how will he be sent back to us?

Is your school accredited? and if so, are those Credits transferable?

_(This continues for another five pages...)_

Thank you for your time, Hope to read your reply soon;

_**~Sam Winchester**_


	7. Roadhouse Rejection

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

Our Harry is not going back to that country, ever again.

Come over here to try and get him, and we will kill you.

**_~ Mrs. Harvelle_**

* * *

><p><strong>McGonagall;<strong>

Harry isn't going.

Show your face anywhere near here, and I will kill you.

**_~ Jo Harvelle._**

* * *

><p><strong>To whom it my concern;<strong>

Seriously. Don't come around here.

They really will kill you.

**_~ Ash_**


	8. Return Policy

**Professor McGonagall,**

What is your policy on shotguns and silver knifes?..

**_~ Harry Potter-Winchester.  
><em>**


	9. Daddy says

** Professor McGonagall.**

Harry ain't going to your Demon-dealing School.

I don't care what that boys parents used to be, he was raised to be a hunter. And he's a damn good one, too.

I don't know how you keep on finding us. I don't know or why there are so many letters showing up everyday. All i do know is you better stop it and you better stop it quick, or i WILL find you.

This is your _only_ warning. Leave my family _ALONE_..

_**~John Winchester**_


	10. HOLY

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

I refuse to allow my future mate anywhere near that mad man you call Headmaster, or that death-trap he calls a school.

He has interfered to much in Harry's life already. If i hadn't saved him the Dursleys and freed his godfather from his unlawful imprisonment, he would be a shell of the happy child he is now. If Voldermort doesn't end up murdering Harry, then your carelessness, neglect, and plans for the 'greater good' certainly will.

I will join Harry in the wizarding world when the time comes to fulfill the prophecy. And only then. Until that time, I demand that you follow these three rules.

Keep to yourselves. Leave us alone. Do not interfere.

My brothers are watching you... Closely... So i know if you disobey.

Salutations,

**_~ Castiel, Angel of the lord.  
><em>**


	11. Witchophobia

**Professor McGonagall,**

I respectfully decline your offer, as I actually quite terrified of witches.

You see, when I was little this crazy robe-wearing woman about 30-years old-broke into my home. She held me and my family hostage. She tortured us with spells and things I had never seen before for days on end. She ended up killing my uncle, my aunt, and my Cousin.

She kept me alive quite a bit longer. Saying this was all for the insult I had given to 'her lord'. Going on and on about how i was a 'Wizard' like him, and she would use me to bring him back. How she would enjoy watching me die at his hand...

Luckily, a local hunter had been after her for quite some time, and he manged to save my life... i've been adopted by him and have been living with him since then. His name is Caleb, and he hates Witches as well...

So, for my own mental health, I must refuse.

**_~Harry Potter-Johanson  
><em>**


	12. He He He

** Professor McGonagall.**

Harry is not going this year. Harry is not going next year. Harry is not going the year after that. Or after that. Or after that.

Seriously, take the hint. I've written DOZENS of these letters so far, and you just don't seem to get it...

So to emphaise my point, i've turned your latest flock of owls into blood-thirsty Falcons. I will turn the NEXT flock of owls into fire-breathing dragons.

You've been warned..

_**~ Loki, God of tricksters. (Harry's 'Gaurdian angel')**_

P.S: Don't make me come down there...


	13. simply put

**Professor McGonagall,**

NO...

**_~ Lucifer.  
><em>**


	14. In the name of the father

This letter was written by the awesome _Missiyoung! _I got a kick out of it, and i think you guys will, too.

**P****rofessor McGonagall,**

I told your birds no. I told your birds that I'm just watching the kid while John finishes up a job. Your birds didn't listen. I shot your birds. Then I let John's kids use the new wave as target practice. This has helped improve their aim and diminish their reaction to the sight of blood. Please send more birds, but forget about the letters; there's no way John is going to let his middle child leave the country for most of the year.

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Pastor Jim<strong>


	15. Woman to Woman

This is another one by _Missiyoung_! *Hahahahhaha...*

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

I know the boy's only five years old right now but I'm telling you, woman to woman, if you try taking that boy away from his family the results won't be pretty. Now I know Harry needs schooling to use his Magic properly but we've got schools for that sort of thing over here.

John Winchester is crazy about his family and won't react well to Albus Dumbledore's meddling; especially once he finds out that Harry was only with that woman because of Dumbledore in the first place. It is in your best interest to accept that Harry is beyond your reach until he turns seventeen, when he and his brothers will come finish off that Dark Lord that's going to come up in nine years. Until then just leave the boy alone and let him be a child for awhile.

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Missouri Mosley<strong>


	16. Heavenly letter

The last letter from _Missiyoung._ Give her a hand, guys!

**Professor McGonagall,**

My vessel will not attend your school. I have intercepted your letters and will continue to do so; if a person is sent in their stead I will intercept them as well. I will then show them my true form, which will burn their eyes out of their skull. You have been warned.

**~Michael, Angel of The Lord**


	17. Daddy Demonist

**P****rofessor McGonagall,**

I Refuse to let my son be played like a pawn in that fools game...

The wizarding world can burn to ash for all i care, and i hope you all do end up killing one another in your next 'War.' Which is really more of a rebellion then a real war...

On second thought, i like Rebellion...

Do you know any deatheaters i can get in contact with?

**Sincerely, **

**Demon Crowley, King of crossroads.**


	18. Bella Notea

**Professor McGonagall,**

My ward will NOT be going, as your school teaches nothing on Dark arts, Spirit boards, Magical artifacts, or anything useful to our business ventures at all... And it's not even a PRIVATE school! It's public, and open for any muggle-born to join.

You claim to be then best school of magic, but your courses are sorely LACKING.

Update your class schedules, and he may transfer there later on. Until then, he'll be going to Mordred's Academy school, outside of Oxford. Good bye.

**~Bella Talbot, guardian of Harry Potter-Black.**


	19. Luce's home

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

I must decline my place in your school, as Lucifer has been freed and me and my cousins have to put the jack back in the box, so to speak.

In a few months, if i'm still alive and both of our worlds are intact, i will gladly join.

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Harry Potter-Singer<strong>

P.S; any help would be greatly welcomed.


	20. Missiyoung, Letter 1!

(Some more letters by Missi young!)**  
><strong>

**Minerva, **

You still follow my laws and pray in my honor; take this as the word of your patron God himself. Harry Potter is not going to Hogwarts. You won't even let him visit the candy shop until he's thirteen-growing boys need sugar!

_**~Loki, God of Mischief (answering on behalf of his apprentice) **_

P.S.-On second thought, my apprentice could have a lot of fun with Dumbledore...


	21. Missi young, Letter 2!

(Another letter written by Missiyoung!)**  
><strong>

**Listen Lady-**

I have got way too much work to do to deal with hundreds of these stupid school letters everyday. The Potter Boy was given to us as part of a deal your government made to help bring down what's his face back in the early 1980's; deal with it. If what's his face comes back you're just going to have to deal with it on your own or make a new deal with us. If you send one more letter it will be considered a deal to exchange your soul for the lives of every single student at that place in the upcoming school year. Stop sending the letters. Now.

_** ~Lillith, overworked Demon**_


	22. Missiyoung, Letter 3!

(Last one by Missiyoung!)

**To Whom It May Concern:**

Harry Potter will not attend Hogwarts at any time. His presence is required at a ritual to return me to Earth and I'll not have it set back just so he can learn to conjure canaries.

_**Sincerely,**_

_** Samhain**_


	23. Yellow eyed

(This is a letter written by Windy rein!)

To whom it may concern;

My son will not be attending your school. There are far more important things in his future, like helping me find the Antichrist. Also, you need not worry about his education as I have provided him with the best teachers Hell has to offer.

Azazel.


	24. Vote for a story based on the letters

Alot of people have be to write reaction letters, or to write stories based off of the letters.. So I've Opted to extend my invitation to write letters, to a invitation to write the reactions! Just send me a PM with the number of the letter you are writing the reaction for; 1-23, and the reaction. I will gladly post it up the first chance I get.

Also, I have desided to write one story based off the letters, and put it to a vote!

You you guys pick a number and post it in a review, and at the end of 3 days i will post the winner and start on the story. The story will be guaranteed to have the letter in it somewhere.

Here are your choices. Multi-voting is allowed!

Letter 1; Rejection

Letter 2; Conner Crowley

Letter 4; Payment in full

Letter 5; Reasons why

Letter 7; Roadhouse rejection

Letter 11; Witchopobia

Letter 17; Daddy Demonist

Letter 18; Bella Notea.

You only have three days! VOTE NOW! Hurry, hurry! ^.^


	25. The results are in!

THE RESULTS ARE IN!

But before I tell there are a few questions i need to anwer;

YES, if you want to make your own story based on a letter, Feel free. Just PM me The name of the story and what letter you are using, and i will post a notice for you here, so that way people know you've written one.

YES, I will be adding more letters soon, and hope to do so in then next few days.

YES, i am still excepting new letters from other writers. Just P.M them to me.

YES, I will be adding a new chapter to 'Harry Potter and the patients of Arkham' soon.

With that being said; ONTO THE VOTES!

Letter 11: Witchopobia; 6 Votes.

Letter 4: Payment in full; 10 Votes

Letter 18: Bella Notea; 10 Votes

Letter 1: Rejection; 16 Votes

Letter 5: Reasons why; 21 Votes

Letter 17: Daddy Demonist 27 Votes

Letter 7: Roadhouse rejection; 32 votes

So, the winner... By ONE vote is...

**Letter 2: Conner Crowley; _33 votes!_**

Thank you all for voting, and the story should be up in a few days, alongside 'Death's door. com".. 


	26. Sakura's letter John

HELLO, EVERYONE! Just so that everyone knows, 'Prince of the Crossroads' is up. That's the story based on the 'Conner Crowley' Letter. I hope everyone will enjoy it.

But on another note, we have a letter from a Reader! This letter comes to us from _Sakura Lisel._

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Professor McGonagall,<p>

I am the adopted father of the boy you call Harry Potter, though his name is now known as Leon Winchester, and I am writing to tell you that my son is not going to be attending your devil worshipping school, and demand you stop sending those infernal owls to him and stop bothering my family.

No matter what you seem to think, my son is NOT a damn witch, and has no reason to be going half way across the world to a school that teaches young children how to sell their souls to demons in order to gain magic, and Leon agrees whole heartedly.

On a trip to England with my wife and oldest son, we found Leon abandoned in a dumpster as a baby and took him in, and has raised and loved him all these years as my own child, and promised to do right by the boy and keep him safe from those who left him to die in the trash, in case they ever came looking.

Sincerely, John Winchester

P.S. Leon also has a promising career as a Hunter in training his brothers and myself, and we will hunt down and kill any of you abominations that come here looking for him.


	27. Harsh rejection

**Professor McGonagall,**

Really? Seriously? I mean... Honestly!

First, your Headmaster Dumbledore dumps me off at the front door of an abusive household... And When the house is attacked by a rouge werewolf, and my family is killed, he doesn't even bother to come a look for me.

Then i spent years, YEARS in a horrid orphanage that left me scarred in more ways then one. All alone with no one to talk to or believe me about what happened. NOW you send a letter? NOW you want to get in contact? NOW you want to check up on me?

I was used like a SLAVE by my aunt and uncle! I was kept in the CUPBOARD under the bloody stairs! Everyone at the orphanage thought i was crazy! I was beaten daily! Sometimes even by the adults. I was forced to see a therapist every week, who did NOTHING but try to convince me i was nuts... Since i was six! SIX-YEARS-OLD!

And now you want to just go to your little school, be a good little student, and pretend that Mrs. Figg wasn't spying on me for you lot? Act as if you had no clue as to what was going on?...

Well, it's a little to late. I've been adopted by the Campbell family this week..They found me when they where checking on the attack that happened to my family years ago. They are from a long line of supernatural hunters that are more then willing to take me in, and PROTECT ME from those things.. Possibility even love me. Not just throw me to the wolfves,_ like you!_

I see now that you WITCHES are just as evil as werewolves, and three times as manipulative. I may only be Eleven, But i know that i HATE you all, and it will be my life's work to take you all down.

I leave for the USA tomorrow, I hope you have the good taste NEVER to contact me again.

**~Harry _CAMPBELL_, Future hunter**


	28. Dean Dad

Dear Hogwarts school;

Die you scum-eating Sons-of-bitches..

You are not taking my son from me. nor will you in any way, shape, or form be apart of his life.** I** Adopted him when you left him with his abusive aunt and uncle. **I** raised him alone when we were on the road.** I** loved him and cared for him when you tossed him out.

Make no Mistake, Me and my wife Jo will kick your asses and kill you just for coming NEAR our boy... or our future To-be-born Daughter.

Point being; YOU LOSE.

So stay the fuck away from our family, you god damned bastards.

~Dean Winchester, Joanna Beth Winchester, Harry Winchester, And Baby-girl Winchester.

P.S: Yes, even my unborn child hates you...


	29. Antifamily

Dear Professor;

I regretfully decline your admittion to this "Magic" School.

Your courses have no bearing on protective magics, defensive magics, or in how to protect yourself from the more violent magical creatures. You don't even have a course on Magical inheritances or courses for Creature mates!

Honestly! And you don't even teach about REAL Demons in the classes that you're teaching NOW!

I'm sorry, but i feel that i will get a better education if my father and brother home school me then if i were to attend your school... Plus my sister Meg says that your school has no balls at all and doesn't teach even grey magic spells anymore... and she's been around for about 1000 years... Trust me, She'd know.

Sorry... not biting. Goodbye!

~Harrison Azelander Azazel, Future mate of Lucifer.

P.S; You may need update your records... You still have my last name as "Potter."


	30. Hellish

Hello readers! I am back, and posting!

I have been out and about for a while.. But getting back into the swing of work, and starting a new relationship with an awesome guy has been taking up some of my time.. add in a bad case of 'the block' and you have my current situation.. I actually had two days off from work this week, hence why these chapters got done... now i just have to finish my half-typed chapters for 'O' Death' and 'HP and the Patients of Arkham' and I'll consider myself back in business.

I want to thank everyone that sent supportive reviews and messages.. I've read all of the reviews and replied to all of the PMS. Thank you guys all for being so awesome and understanding! I only wish that they had allowed me to take my laptop, so that i had chapters ready to go when i first got out..

So thank you all and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>[ Letter is delivered onto the table with large-jawed teeth marks on it.]<p>

Professor Mcgonnagal;

From one Scot to another... Stop with the infernal owls.

They are Feathery, Gross, and easily eaten by my hell hounds... You've lost about 100 of them so far, and that's only from counting the half-eaten carcasses outside my back porch...

I already sent a letter stating my Great Grandson was going to another school, so i don't see why i have to send another letter AGAIN saying the SAME DAMN THING...

But on the other hand i haven't had to feed my babies in over a week, and that has given me some more time to catch up on some Business... So for that, i forgive you...

Now, Quit sending the owls.

~Crowley, King of crossroads, Great-Great (Ect) Grandfather and Guardian of Harry Potter.

P.S. Oh, Yes... The Hell hounds I sent to give you this letter? I ordered him to tear apart the headmaster and drag him straight to hell.. For what he did to Lily, and for putting Harry in the Dursley household...

So... Congratulations. You're the new headmaster.


	31. The deathly letter

Here is a Letter written by Bookworm1!

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

Quite frankly I do not trust your school, and have taken it upon myself to raise my future master properly.

**Sincerely**, Death

P.S. You really should include Chicago pizza in the meals you provide your students.


	32. Papa bear

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

Send us another frecking letter, and I will mail you back a PIPE BOMB!

**Sincerely**, Dean Winchester.

P.S; Lisa, Ben, and Harry think the owls are cute. We're keeping a few.


	33. HELL no!

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

Oh, HELL NO you don't!

You ain't taken my boy away from me, young lady, magic school or not! I've seen into the future and I know what is in store for him there!

I ain't letting that Dark-lord possessed Professor you got teaching Defense against the dark arts anywhere near my precious Harry!

Get a clue, and get that man's head checked!

**Now get lost!** Missouri Mosley


	34. not to be rude, but

**(This letter was written by a guest! Still awesome.)**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

I wouldn't even included that, 'cept Sammy said it was rude to just start a letter like this...

Let me make myself clear: Sammy's done some research on your so-called 'school' and it sounds about as safe as the inside of an occupied Devil's Trap. Harry's gonna stay here with me and my dad where he'll be safe and actually learn something about staying alive.

He ain't going to your pathetic old castle and if you come near either of my baby brothers I'll shoot first, ask questions later.

**Dean Winchester,** age 12

P.S. I know something about the asking questions part. Ask your headmaster how he likes salted holy water.


	35. FOR ASGAURD!

**(Anouther letter written by sakura Lisel! HAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Dear Professor McGonnagal,**

I am writing to tell you that my son, Fenris, will not be attending your school. We have been receiving nonstop owls from your school addressed to Fenris' OLD name, Harry Potter, and wish to put a stop to it once and for all.

Fenris has no wish to rejoin the society or attend the school of the people who left him to suffer at the abusive hands of his former relatives before I came along and saved him from them six years ago, sent the Dursleys on a one way trip to hell, and adopted him afterwards as my own son.

So if you don't want to wind up in the same situation as the Dursleys I advise you stop your stalking and harrassing of my family. Because my son shall never attend Hogwarts or join in the war that's going to start in a few years involving the return of Lord Voldemort.

**Sincerely,**  
>Archangel Gabriel<br>Aka as _Loki Odinson_ of the Asgardian gods


	36. Whoops

**Professor McGonagall,**

I sent a letter weeks ago refusing my place at Hogwarts.. You STILL sent a Half-gaint to kidnap...

Sorry to say my Dad; Bobby, and my Uncle and Cousins didn't take to kindly to a half-human breaking down the door, and tying to TAKE off with me against my will..

He is alive, but has suffered from blunt force trauma and multiple gunshot wounds. Feel free to pick him up at St. Vincent's hospital when you have time.

**Harry Potter-Singer.**

P.S. Don't say i didn't try to warn you...


	37. Er No

(Another Letter from Sakura! WOOT!)

**Dear Professor McGonnagal,**

Let me be blunt. I refuse to go to Hogwarts. As far as I'm concerned, magic is one of the MANY signs of all that is evil in the world and has no place in my life or family, and has been nothing but a bane on my life from the time I was one year old until I was five being raised by magic hating relatives who helped me see the light by making my miserable on a daily basis, when I had to witness their murders in right front of me at the hands of you stick waving demon worshippers.

Luckily for me, I was saved in time by my new family now who has raised me to hunt down monsters like you and won't hesitate to use DEADLY force if I have to if any of you show up looking for me. So STOP sending the blasted owls already! It makes it HARD to be stealthy on a Hunt when a guy has bloody owls hounding him every second!

Even if you decide to ignore my warning and RISK someones life by sending them to speak to me on the matter of attending your school, I still refuse to go to a school of demon worshipping heathens who teach their children how to sell their souls to demons in order to gain magic. I like my soul right where it is and won't give it up for anyone.

**Sincerely yours,**  
>Hadrien Max Campbell<p> 


	38. But But But

**Dear Professor McGonnagal,**

Er.. Why?

**Sincerely yours, **Harry James Potter-Singer.

P.s: Seriously.. Why Hogwarts?


	39. bad Arse mama

**Dear Professor McGonnagal,**

Stay away, Professor. Harry is my baby boy now, and his grandpa will be VERY displeased if something where to happen to him..

Becides, If things work out right in Chicago, He may be getting a step-daddy soon.. And I'd hate for Harry to miss out on that, Wouldn't you?

If you, or Dumbledore, or any other of you weak stick-wavers get in our way and mess with our plans; I'll do to you what I did those Dursleys; I will rip your heart out through your throat... Or burn the skin off your bones.. or slit your throat while you sleep...

Whichever feels right at the time..

** Sincerely yours,**

Meg Masters, _Harry's new 'Mommy', Daughter of Azazel._


	40. Like father, like son!

(Letter written by Francypantsfrance! LIKE IT!)

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

You know waking up to two dozen bloody owls at your window at four in the morning is not very fun. I fed about half of them to my hellhound and will continue to do so if you keep sending me letters. I have already rejected you at least ten times by now. You need to update your information seeing as I stopped going by Harry Potter three years after I was taken away from my horrid aunt and uncle whose doorstep you oh so kindly left me at. And even if I went I would have to be transferred at least a year or two ahead of everyone that is my age seeing as I have already been learning magic without your bloody help.  
>Now I must help my father with some business do not contact me again for any reason what so ever. I may just drag you down to hell.<br>Have a nice day.

**_~Damon Crowley, formally known as Harry Potter._**

P.S. Tell that oaf of a headmaster that he should watch his back as my new friend has decided to take it upon himself to smite him down with his grace.  
><em>P.P.S. That's not a threat either, I will do it.. ~ Archangel Gabriel<em>


	41. read it and weep

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

I have to say, I was moderately surprised when I read your letter... As I haven't been apart of your world since I was 15 months old, and no one, not a single one of you, bothered to stop in and check in on me, or my living conditions. Even after I was beaten senseless by my uncle every night... Even when I was sent to bed starving more often then fed... Even when I was diagnosed with cancer, and lay alone, on my death-bed... I am beginning to think that not even one of your kind even gave me a passing thought after that fateful Halloween night I defeated your dark lord..

Still, as one my adopted fathers who pulled me from the depths of despair and darkness would say; That is not of importance. What is of importance is my answer. And I am afraid that answer is no...

I owe my adopted fathers and uncle my life in every sense of the word. They broke the laws of heaven and earth, and even went back in time to save me. I will not leave them now when they need me most. And they need me now more then ever. Lucifer has been freed. The end in nigh. And I have to be there with them to stop it. So deal with your dark lord problem like you should have ten years ago; _On your own!_

So in ending; _Go screw yourselves.._ We're busy.

_**~ Harold Celestine-Winchester, Son of Dean and Cas. **_


	42. Just saying

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

Umm... You do realize that you just mailed a letter to a IMPALA, right?...

... Just wondering.

_**~Harry Potter-Winchester**_


	43. Chapter 43 Let her Letter

**(Letter made by;The lady geek! It's from a story she is writing. ^.^)  
><strong>

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

You keep on sending these letters and I will sic my hellhounds on you like I have previously to your idiotic headmaster. So you're headmaster now. You have been warned.

I have angels on my a** 24/7 and it is very hard to avoid them when your adoptive son is being chased my owls. It's very annoying, though the hellhounds have gotten a taste for owls, just keep sending the owls, but not the letters. I have enough to do with trying to jump-start the apocalypse. Quit sending letters b***!

**Pissed and Busy Demon,**

_Lilith_


	44. Chapter 44 NO means NO!

**(Letter by Harry sirius potter-snape.)**

**To whoever you think you are;**

NO MEANS NO! How many letters do you need til you figure out my brother is not going?

**~From Thor** (I am a god just so you know.)

P.s. Harrys name is Alex, not Harry! And the Allfather said to stay away from his children. Loki also saids to keep away and don't make him come down there, you will not like what he can do. Also, you should know the allfather and Loki are gods to.


	45. Chapter 45 Censored for adult content

(Letter by Jostanos!)

**To whom it may concern;**

"Harry Potter" is not going to your school now or ever.

Why? Because of your *CENSORED* incompetence and Arrogance by leaving him on the *CENSORED* DURSLEY's door step on one of the coldest nights of the year! The basket and flimsy blanket were not enough to keep "The Boy-who-Lived" alive and was found dead by hypothermia and frost bite the next morning.

The DURSLEY's even went so far as to bury him before their neighbor's noticed.  
>Your time is near..<p>

**Sincerely**_**,**__ ~Hadrian._

**P.S.** Your headmaster is a goat *CENSORED* and the rest of the Wizarding world can go hang!


	46. Chapter 46 There will be owls!

**(Another letter by Jostanos!)**

**Dear Dept. Headmistress,**

NO! You made your bed by leaving me at that abusive zoo, now LIE IN IT!

_~Dean Winchester Jr._

**P.S**. Send more owls of your own and_ they will be shot_!


	47. Chapter 47 Quote the awesome, Evermore!

Letter written by **Bad wolf!**  
><span>

**To the Deputy Headmistress;**

I don't know who you are, or what you want... But if you send one more of those goddamned owls to me during a Hunt; I will find you, and I will kill you.

**_~Harry Winchester._**


	48. Chapter 48 Legal Action

[This letter is delivered in a huge Manila envelope with pages and pages of copied paperwork behind it. It is hand-written on a yellow legal pad in a man's handwriting.]

_**Attn; Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, All Professors of Hogwarts.**_

This letter is in response to your acceptance letter to the minor formally known as _Harry James Potter_.

The Letter delivered Via owl, was mailed to Palo Alto where said minor was living with his adopted older sister. Harry was confused, conflicted, and quite upset. Not having any knowledge of his parents or his past at all, this came as quite a shock to him. He had suffered a severe head injury when he was young, and can remember nothing from before he was saved from his abusive biological Aunt and Uncle. He recovered and was quickly adopted into another family at the age of Six.

Before responding to or accepting his place at school, I asked him permission to look into the school, his past, and the validity of the letter and this claim of wizardry. I have learned to be quite wary of this things, and for a good reason. What I learned after weeks of researching with my Father, Brother, A family friend and the help of Grinngotts bank was appalling. Not only of the wizarding war, and how it ended, but what happened afterwards as well.

Not only was a 15-month-old child left at a doorstep with nothing but a blanket and a letter, But a defenseless child was left in the hands of two adults who never should have been allowed to even raise their own child! He was never looked after, cared for, or even checked up by any adult (Magical or non-magical) until he was 5. A child the Dursleys nearly killed, saved only by dumb luck. This is unforgivable.

We also know of the Prophecy, and how it came to be heard by one Dumbledore as well overheard by another; one Severus Snape. We know that Dumbledore, Even though he personally abandoned the 15-month-old, was still listed as the child's legal magical guardian... All that point to wanting to cast Harry out of sight, only Harry as a weapon to kill the dark lord years later, and then allowing his life to be cut short to fulfill his so-called 'Purpose.'

To put the rest of this letter bluntly.. We know you're game; And we're not playing.

Included after this letter are the minor's previous birth slip, Adoption records, (Both from when he was 5 and the adoption that took place one week ago.) Both the magical and Muggle Copies. His older sister, Jessica, is now his legal mother since there former mother has pasted away. Her husband has also taken the post as his legal father, and his family has welcomed Harry in as one of there own as well. His new uncle in particular is very fond and protective of his new nephew. Also included is a form which Harry has willing relinquished his British citizenship. Any attempt to have him transferred or extradited to England will be refused. We hope that this is more than enough to not only prove guardianship. We now officially reject his place at your school and any responsibility or connection to the magical U.K. on his behalf.

Also included are his medical records from his childhood, copies of the entire court case and investigation against Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, The first-hand account of one Miss. Arabella Figg on the night of November 1rst, as well as an order of termination of Magical Guardianship of one Albus Dumbledore. On the grounds of reckless abandonment, Criminal neglect, and endangering the welfare of a minor...

You many notice that most of the names, Birth dates, and other important information on those forms have been blacked out. This is to protect the minor, and all other innocent parties involved from being found or located in any way.

I have forwarded them to the magical law enforcement office half a day ago. We also sent copies to your newspapers, government offices, and Auror department at the same time.

Restraining orders, not only for Dumbledore, but for every employee of Hogwarts school has already been filed. also, a request for a blanket Gag order stopping any Employee of Hogwarts from talking about said Minor to anyone, including headmasters and headmistresses of other magical schools, has also been filed and will soon be taking effect. Once again, Both Muggle and Magical.

We hope this not only makes you accountable for your actions, but makes you realize that you no longer have any legal, moral, or emotional say in Harry's life. Please consider this legal action as phase one. If any further attempt to use this minor is attempted, more Legal action will be taken..

**Salutations;**

~ Samuel Winchester.

**P.S**; If I where you, I would do what you should have done years ago... Finish the dark Lord off while he's still weak. Don't wait around for a child to grow up so he can do your dirty work for you.


End file.
